


Moon Goddess

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [3]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Attack On Jericho, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: During the Attack On Jericho, Black Hat encounters an interesting woman that the vampires don't attack.





	Moon Goddess

Black Hat walked off the train after one of the Vampires attacked an old man.

 

“ Let’s begin.” He said before he pressed a button on the train carts, unleashing the horde of blood sucking creatures, he walked the town, fire

burning buildings and screams calling out, but at the end of town, a woman with white hair and blue eyes watched the carnage with no fear

or sadness.

 

“ Demon Child.” A man called out, his hand covering a scratch mark on his neck, the smell of blood would call to more vampires, giving her

away.

 

“ You have brought this curse upon us!” He cried out to her, but he wasn’t paying any attention to the Vampire lunging for him, it clashes

with his body and the woman watched as the man was being devoured by the vampire.

 

“ I have done no such thing!” She told the man, everyone believed she was a demon child, the way her hair was missing such color of the

normal citizen, also with the way her eyes shone brightly and with more color than most.

 

“ This town has done me nothing, but berate me as a demon child.” She told herself, but the chirping of the vampire that downed the

man in front of her caught her attention.

 

“ Why do you not attack?” She asked the creature, it walked slowly to her, she carefully extends her hand to it, the Vampire sniffs her

hand, then it nudges her hand with it’s head, purring loudly, she smiled, never having felt so much joy in her 24 years of being on this

earth, the creature snarled at a bystander and attacked it, but on the other side of town, shrill and loud screams go by as Black Hat

moved his hands in such a way of an music director.

 

“ Such shrill, yet perfect music.” Black Hat announced quietly, quenched the sounds around him, he heard behind him motorbikes,

must be Priests coming to defeat him, but he isn’t shaken by this.

 

“ Perfect.” Black Hat says as he turned to face them, one of the Priests began crashing his weapons together, creating sparks from

the clashing metals, quick and effortlessly, he moved towards Black Hat, but he doesn’t know the fate that he walked into, as he got

within reach of Black Hat, he was pushed back, but not before a loud crack roared out, the Priest falls close to his breather, he sits

up, but places his hand over the large hole in his chest.

 

“Gotcha.” Black Hat countered as he held the Priest’s slowly dying heart in his hands, the Priest falls dead to the ground, Black Hat

drops the heart and looked at his enemies he one called brothers.

 

“ Brothers.” He said as he watched them showing their designed weapons they chose to fight the Vampire Menace.

 

“ You can follow in my footsteps.” Black Hat told them, he was giving them a choice, one that would decide their fate.

 

“ Or you can follow in his.” Black Hat said as he pointed to the dead Priest at their feet, they ready their weapons, they made their

choice.

 

“ You’ve brought this upon yourself.” The fellow Priest called out, Black Hat watched as they ran at him, Black Hat smirks before he

attacks the one upon his left side, lunging for him, gripping his neck and snapping it, the Priest falls as Black Hat releases him.

 

“ Your death will lead to peace.” The last Priest growled as he tried to stab Black Hat, but the human vampire was too fast to follow,

the Priest was confused, Black Hat appeared behind him and snapped his neck, the Priest’s body falls with defeat and death looming

over his corpse.

 

“ The fight will lean towards me.” Black Hat snarled out to the town, humans being slaughtered, the fires were licking away the life

of Jericho, but the human vampire watched as a woman with hair so beautiful and so pure walked the slaughtered town, his vampires

not attacking her.

 

“ A Desert Rose with beauty and vigilance surviving my attack? How interesting.” He said as she watched him, his eyes were like

molten pools of gold, he wasn’t of this town, he walked to her, she doesn’t move, not of fear stricken or of worry.

 

“ Who are you?” She asked as he was now in front of her, he smiled at her, showing his fangs, her scent was alluring, so

mouthwatering, but he controlled himself, she smiled at him, her eyes connected with his.

 

“ Eyes holding so much beauty that has never been seen before.” He said as he complemented her, she blushes upon his

quote, it was as if he was a poet which has never unveiled himself before, he takes her hand and kisses it, he was a gentleman.

 

“ What is your name?” She asked as he looked up at her.

 

“ Black Hat, but you may call me John.” He told her, being proper and kind to her, she blushes at the name.

 

“ John, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a smile, he watched her with such interest.

 

“ What is your name?” He asked, she was slightly taken aback, no one had ever asked for her name, she was either

addressed as Demon Child or The Devil’s whore.

 

“ My name is {Y/N}.” She professes her true name to him, he relishes the name in his mind, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

 

“ Your hair shines brightly, like a goddess of the moon, my Moon Goddess.” He recounts to her, she felt tears pooling in her eyes,

but the moment was interrupted by a man running at them.

 

“ She is nothing but The Devil’s Whore.” He exclaimed to Black Hat, the Human Vampire snarled and flitted to the man, pulling the

man’s hair back, Black Hat sinks his fangs into his neck, the man just gurgles as his own blood filled his mouth, Black Hat tore away

from the man and dropped him.

 

“ I’m sorry.” Black Hat apologized to {Y/N}, but she shakes her head, Black was confused about this.

 

“ Good riddance, I hate this town.” {Y/N} exclaimed to Black Hat, he takes her hand, she smiled at him.

 

“ Then come with me.” He begged her, she smiled to him and nodded.

 

“ I would be honored to.” {Y/N} told him, he smiled at her, the two leave the two together, hand in hand, the

carnage of Jericho behind their wake.


End file.
